1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable clamp and a cable clamp assembly, and more particularly to a cable clamp that is capable of attaching to another cable clamp to be a cable clamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as speakers, video players, power supplies or the like, have signals cables or power cables. When the electronic devices are disposed together near a power socket, the cables of the electronic devices are always intertwisted with each other. When a user wants to replace one of the intertwisted cables, the user has to spend more time on disentangling the intertwisted cables.
A conventional cable clamp is invented to prevent the cables from being intertwisted together. The conventional cable clamp is ring-shaped and has a through hole to allow cables passing through the through hole to bundle the cables. Each conventional cable clamp is capable of bundling a fixed number of the cables, so multiple conventional cable clamps are required when bundling a large number of cables. However, the conventional cable clamp is an individual element and does not attach to another cable clamp, so the multiple bundles of cables are still easily intertwisted with each other.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cable clamp that is capable of attaching to another cable clamp to be a cable clamp assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.